memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh Aodh O'Brien
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor |characters = Malurian henchman }} Hugh Aodh O'Brien is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and director who performed stunts as a Malurian henchman in the first season episode under Stunt Coordinator Vince Deadrick, Jr. He received no credit for this appearance. O'Brien was born in New York City, New York and has started his stunt career as a member of the live car stunt group "The Hell Drivers". Since 1986 he performed stunts in over 400 television series and films and has also started a directing career beside his credits as stunt coordinator. He is married to Cindy and resides in Thousand Oaks, California. O'Brien is the owner and president of "Variegated Enterprises, Inc.", a company for stunt and stunt rigging equipment. Currently, O'Brien is serving as Treasurer of the Stuntmen's Association of Motion Pictures. http://www.stuntmen.com/about.html He doubled for stars such as Neal McDonough, Daniel Hugh Kelly, , , and . O'Brien performed and coordinated in television series such as The Guiding Light, Days of Our Lives, Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Dead at 21, JAG, The Big Easy, Profiler, Air America, Becker (starring Terry Farrell), Providence, Passions, Gilmore Girls, Boomtown, and Deadwood. Among his stunt resume are also films such as Hiding Out (1987), Scrooged (1988, with John Glover, Michael J. Pollard, and Alfre Woodard), Cadillac Man (1990), The Ambulance (1990, with Megan Gallagher), Kickboxer 3: The Art of War (1992), Automatic (1994, with Daphne Ashbrook, John Glover, Jeff Kober, Stanley Kamel, Penny Johnson, Marjean Holden, Laura Stepp, and stunts by Chino Binamo, Doug Coleman, and Christopher Doyle), Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995), Lord of Illusions (1995, with Scott Bakula and Famke Janssen), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996, with Fred Williamson, Marc Lawrence, and stunts by Jennifer Caputo, Randy Hall, Anita Hart, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Dana Hee, Billy Hank Hooker, Buddy Joe Hooker, Tommy J. Huff, Jeff Imada, Manny Perry, Scott Wilder, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Last Man Standing (1996), Anaconda (1997), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), Batman & Robin (1997, with John Glover, Mark Chadwick, Paul Sklar, and stunts by Ted Barba, Gregory J. Barnett, Richard L. Blackwell, Jay Caputo, Jennifer Caputo, Shawn Crowder, Alex Daniels, Dana Dru Evenson, Andy Gill, Dana Hee, Gene LeBell, John Meier, Rita Minor, Faith Minton, Peewee Piemonte, Mic Rodgers, Todd Bryant, Scott Workman, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Boogie Nights (1997), Go (1999), Magnolia (1999), Donnie Darko (2001), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, with Kristanna Loken), Starsky & Hutch (2004), Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004, with William Shatner), Mission: Impossible III (2006), D-War (2007), and all three Pirates of the Caribbean films (2003, 2006, and 2007, with stunts by Tom Morga, Lisa Hoyle, Mark Aaron Wagner, Tony Angelotti, and Theo Kypri). More recently, O'Brien worked as lead stunt rigger on the science fiction series Future Man (2017, co-starring Ed Begley, Jr.) and Legion (2017, executive produced by Stan Lee and Bryan Singer) and as stunt coordinator on episodes of Scorpion (2015-2016) and Veep (2017, with Ivar Brogger), the horror film Murder in the Woods (2017) which he also co-produced, the comedy Spivak (2018), the short drama Day of Reckoning (2017, produced by O'Brien and executive produced by Jeff Wolfe), and the comedy Emmett (2018). He doubled actor in an episode of The Cool Kids (2018, coordinated by Kevin Derr) and in the drama Bolden (2018, with Ser'Darius Blain and Jeff Wolfe and stunts by Joey Anaya, Jay Caputo, Alex Daniels, Jayson Dumenigo, Cheryl Lewis, Kortney Manns, Anthony Molinari, and Eugene Collier). He also performed stunts in episodes of American Housewife (2017, with Diedrich Bader and coordinated by Brian Avery), Training Day (2017, with Scottie Thompson, Derek Graf, Charles Ingram, Oliver Keller, and Cassandra McCormick), Teen Wolf (2017, with Cory DeMeyers and coordinated by Gary Ray Stearns), The Last Ship (2017, with Danny Downey and Zack Duhame and directed by Peter Weller), 9-1-1 (2018, with Angela Bassett, Aisha Hinds, Steven Allerick, Pablo Espinosa, Wendy Schenker, and Charlie Picerni and coordinated by Gregory J. Barnett), American Horror Story (2018), Runaways (2018, with Annie Wersching, Brigid Brannagh, and James Marsters), Shameless (2018), and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013-2019) and in the crime drama Den of Thieves (2018, with Michael Papajohn, Trace Cheramie, John Dixon, Charles Haugk, Paul E. Short, and coordinated by Joey Box). External links * HughOBrien.com – official site * * Hugh Aodh O'Brien at Stuntmen.com * Hugh Aodh O'Brien at StuntPhone.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers